A coaxial cable compatible with a high frequency is used to transmit high frequency signals. In an end of the coaxial cable, a plug type coaxial connector is provided. The plug type coaxial connector is configured to be electrically connected to a receptacle type coaxial connector (a coaxial connector for a circuit board) provided on a circuit board.
A receptacle type coaxial connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an inner terminal which is soldered on a signal pattern on a circuit board, a dielectric body in which the inner terminal is contained, an outer terminal provided to cover the dielectric body, and a housing to which the plug type coaxial connector is engaged.
The inner terminal includes an electric contact to be connected to a mating inner terminal of the plug type coaxial connector, a circuit board connection part to be soldered on the circuit board, and a plate-like interconnecting part which interconnects the electric contact and the circuit board connection part. The inner terminal is subjected to plating. The interconnecting part is formed usually to be elongated with the same in width as the circuit board connection part (Since the inner terminal itself is relatively small, the interconnecting part is to be narrow and elongated).
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-33161